1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing poles and more particularly pertains to a new fish luring system for luring fish to a fishing lure attached to an end of a fishing line attached to the fishing pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing poles is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing poles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,534; U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,501; U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,501; U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,095; U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,303; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,421.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fish luring system. The inventive device includes a fishing pole that includes a rod portion and a handle portion. A plurality of eyelets is mounted on the rod portion and a vibrating assembly for vibrating the rod portion of the fishing pole is mounted in the fishing pole.
In these respects, the fish luring system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of luring fish to a fishing lure attached to an end of a fishing line attached to the fishing pole.